Soul Eater
by thisaccounthasbeendiscontinued
Summary: The root of all evil is madness, but madness exists in everything. To control this paradox, Weapons and Meisters work hand in hand at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Based off of the anime show, Soul Eater.


**Hey, so this fic is based off of an anime show that I found and fell in love with called Soul Eater. I don't think you have to watch the show to understand this story but if you want to then you can find it on IMDb. This chapter is based off of just the first episode so that's all you'll have to watch for now.**

**For those of you who have seen the show, I have matched most of the characters. For this story (more specifically this chapter) Kurt is Soul, Blaine is Maka, and Blair is Brittany.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The woman's heels clicked as she walked down the empty street. The smiling moon was high in the sky and the air was thick with humidity. All was silent save for the echoing click from her shoes and a bell chiming in the distance. Nothing else could be heard. Not even the demon as it snuck up behind her and slashed her open.<p>

The woman fell to the floor as blood pooled around her body. The demon crouched over her and watched as a small, spherical blue light traveled upwards from her chest. The demon's sword like fingers reached out and plucked the soul from the air. It swallowed it but while the soul gave it power, the demon was still hungry.

A scream rang out in the street. The demon turned its head and saw another woman running away in horror.

"_Hungry_." The demon hissed as he took off after the woman. It chased her until she tripped and fell on the road near a set of stone steps. It towered over her and raised its knife like claws, preparing to collect another soul.

A short snicker echoed through the street.

The demon froze and looked up at the steps where it saw two boys, one sitting on the steps and the other standing. The woman whimpered and escaped while the demon was busy watching the boys.

"That man, Kurt. His soul…" The boy who was standing said. The boy sitting on the steps smiled.

"Yeah Blaine. There's no doubt about it. That dude's soul is a _kishin_ egg. It's pure evil. He's not human anymore."

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and turns evil runs the risk of becoming a _Kishin_. In the name of Lord Death this evil must be purged. Let's collect the damaged soul and end this." Blaine said. The demon hissed.

"Just so we're clear Blaine." Kurt said as he stood up. "This guy's turning himself into a weapon. He's the same as me that way. Of course I look a lot cooler in my human form than he does."His arm shifted and changed until it was a glinting scythe blade. "But being a weapon isn't what the problem is here. The problem with this guy is his soul." The rest of Kurt's body shifted into a full scythe.

"Right." Blaine agreed as he caught the seven foot scythe and twirled it expertly in his hands. "You, serial killer, Jack the Ripper." Blaine called, addressing the demon. "Your murdering days are done. Your soul is mine!" The demon growled and sprinted up the steps. Leaping into the air, it angled itself above the boy and his scythe.

"Weapon and meister, two fighting as one." Blaine said as he braced himself, scythe in hand. "Let's go Kurt."

The demon shot down, claws extended. Blaine deflected each shot with the handle of the scythe. It rebounded off the side of a building and made another attempt to strike down the meister. Blaine parried the attack and swung the weapon at the demon. Swipe, dodge, hit; each move was followed by another. The fight carried on until Blaine and the demon were each at the edge of the stairs. Blaine jumped up as the demon lunged for him and pushed off on his head. The demon lost its balance and shot up into the air. Blaine followed it, the scythe drawn back and ready to swing.

"It's ours now!" Blaine shouted as he swung the scythe directly into the demon's abdomen. "The ninety ninth soul!" The scythe went through the demon as it split in half and folded in on itself. It erupted in a dark explosion leaving only a soul behind. The soul was similar to that of the woman's except it was twisted and red. It drifted down and hovered a few feet above the ground. The scythe shifted back into its human form.

Kurt walked over to the floating soul and plucked it out of the air. Opening his mouth wide, he ate the soul, chewing and finally swallowing it. Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Blaine, thank you for a good meal." Blaine smiled and walked up behind him.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" He said. "Took us long enough but that was number ninety nine. We've finally collected all the _kishin_ souls we need." Kurt nodded and turned around to face his meister.

"Only one thing left now. I've just got to eat the soul of a witch. Then I'll be one of Lord Death's weapons. You're looking at the next death scythe." He turned back around and started walking back up the steps. "I know, as if I wasn't cool enough already." Blaine ran up the steps, following his weapon.

"Anyway," Blaine said. "We should report back to Lord Death and let him know." Blaine ran up to the nearest shop window. He blew on the glass, creating a sheet of condensation.

"Just write in the death room's number." He murmured to himself as he began tracing numbers into the condensation. "42 42 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." He finished writing the numbers and stepped back as the window began to glow. Soon it showed the death room.

"Hello, Lord Death. Are you there?" he called into the window. Kurt walked up and stood beside him. "Meister Blaine reporting."

"Yes, yes." A voice called back to them. The window showed Lord Death as he waved to them with his large white hands. "Hello meister Blaine. How are you doing? How did it go?" You could see no expression on his masked face but you could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I've just collected the ninety ninth _kishin_ soul, sir." Blaine responded. "Now we just have one witch soul left to collect and then we'll be done."

"Well done Blaine." Lord Death congratulated. "You're proving to be just as excellent a meister as your mother was." Blaine laughed sheepishly. He didn't like it when people mentioned his mother. He's missed her ever since she divorced his cheating father and left to travel the world.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine's thoughts were interrupted as a voice called out the name of his weapon. Kurt's head shot up from where he was staring bored at the ground. Blaine's father, Spirit, walked into the viewing range of the window. Of course he would be there. He was Lord Death's current death scythe.

"If you let a demon lay a hand on my son, as a death scythe...no. As his father, I will freaking kill you; you got that you little octopus head?" He shouted.

"What are you smoking?" Kurt shot back. He was getting annoyed like he always did when he was talking to someone he didn't particularly like.

"What did you just say!" Blaine's father yelled as he pressed his face against the viewing glass.

"You know, you're a little annoying." Kurt said as he stood there calmly while Blaine's father grew more and more angry. His mood switched as he turned towards Blaine.

"Blaine, your dad loves you." Blaine scowled.

"Don't waste your breath. There's no way I would ever consider you my dad." Blaine's father gasped and backed away from the window. He fell to the floor, rejected and proceeded to sulk like he always did when Blaine refused to forgive him for what he put the family through. Not only had he cheated on his mother but he also refused to accept the fact that Blaine was gay. He wasn't mad a Blaine, rather he just thought that his son was confused and only going through a phase.

"Enough of that! Put the family feud aside for a moment." Lord Death cut in. "As you know if a meister and weapon pair collect ninety nine evil souls, souls that have strayed and become _kishin_ eggs, and additionally collect the soul of one witch then the weapon will obtain the qualifications necessary to become a death scythe, one of my instruments. But it's that last soul that's a bit tricky. You've made it this far but you should know there are countless meisters who have lost their lives when they challenged a witch. You'll need to be very careful Blaine, but if you're lucky then maybe the death scythe you create will be as powerful as the scythe that your mother created."

"Right." Blaine agreed.

"Also, please do be sure not to make any mistakes." Lord Death continued. "This last collection, the witch's soul, is very important. If you slip up then all of the ninety nine evil souls that you've collected so far will be confiscated"

"We understand sir." Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "We'll make a clean job of it, no worries."

"Alright. I'll see you two later then." The image disappeared as Lord Death signed off.

Blaine turned away from the window and continued walking down the empty street with Kurt following. He watched the weapon out of the corner of his eye. Blaine had always found Kurt beautiful. But he had no idea if he was gay as well. Kurt seemed to be attracted to everyone but never acted on his feelings. No one knew what his sexuality was. Ever since he enrolled at the Death Weapon Meister Academy with Blaine, people have tried to figure it out. Boys and girls asked him out on dates but he refused all of them.

His nonchalant walk with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket gave him a look that made sure no one messed with him. He was always dressed the same; black leather jacket, buckle shirt, skinny jeans, black converse, and leather gloves. His hair was always styled in a way that made it look like he had just rolled out of bed. When Blaine had first met him and asked him to be his partner he had been dressed in a red and black tuxedo while he had played the piano. After that, he never wore the same tux or mentioned his musical skills.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine was yanked out of his thoughts to find Kurt staring at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked, dazed.

"You were staring at me." Kurt explained. Blaine blushed bright red. Why would he think about his weapon that way? He was too plain for Kurt's confident style. He always played it safe with a school like uniform and followed the rules. He straightened the sleeves of his blazer and shook his head.

"Oh, um…nothing. Let's just find that witch."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt finally reached the end of the path leading to the witch's house. A giant jack o lantern loomed before them and the sound of someone singing inside could be heard.<p>

"This must be the house where the witch Brittany lives." Blaine said as he stood before the pumpkin. Kurt snickered beside him.

"A pumpkin house?" Kurt asked. He shrugged. "That's cool. It looks tasty but sneaking into a house isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge right in there?" Kurt took a few steps back, preparing to run.

"We can't." Blaine explained. "She's different from the others we've faced so far." Kurt took off in a sprint down the stone walkway leading up to the house.

"Hey, come back here!" Blaine called. But it was too late. Kurt leaped and jumped through one of the large glass windows on the pumpkin. Glass shattered as Kurt leapt through into the house. He landed in what appeared to be a bedroom. In it was a beautiful blonde with the body of a model. She was dressed in a typical witch's outfit save for the fact that everything was shortened and tightened. The gown was now a strapless purple dress that barely went half way down her thighs. A witch's hat was perched on top of her blonde hair and a surprised smile was on her face.

"Hey there little boy." She greeted in a perky voice. Kurt gaped at her.

"Wow, you're hot." Brittany giggled.

"Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself." Kurt stood there and stared at beautiful witch while Blaine jumped in through the broken window behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're such an idiot!" Blaine yelled at his weapon who was still staring at the witch. He sighed and turned to the witch. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking your soul now." Brittany nodded, undeterred by Blaine's statement.

"I hope that cute boy will be alright." She said pointing at Kurt who seemed to be standing there in a trance. "I think I might have broken him." Blaine sighed and turned towards Kurt.

"Could you transform into a scythe now?" He muttered. Kurt blinked. Blaine tried to fight the pang of jealousy he felt when he saw the way Kurt stared at the witch.

"Working on it, Blaine" Kurt shook his head a few times trying to snap out of the daze. His mind settled and he looked up at the witch. "Alright witch lady. Hot or not, I'm still going to eat your soul now."

"Witch lady?" Brittany asked. The boys didn't seem to hear her. Kurt shifted and changed into his scythe form which Blaine caught and spun in his hands.

"Oh wow. He really became a scythe!" Brittany exclaimed in glee as she watched the two boys.

"After I take your soul he'll be much more. Kurt will be a death scythe and I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad." Blaine declared.

"I like it. Why don't you be a good little boy and give it to me." The witch said, holding her hand out. Blaine shook his head and drew the scythe back to swing. Brittany smirked and started spinning her finger.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin...Halloween Cannon!" A pumpkin beam shot out of her hand and blasted Blaine and his weapon out of the jack o lantern house.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day<strong>

"Damn that witch. How am I supposed to be cool when she acts all hot like that?" Kurt asked. They were backing back up the road towards the witch's house. If Kurt ever wanted to be a death scythe then they needed Brittany's soul.

"We expected a stiff attack." Blaine said as he walked beside Kurt. "She is a witch after all. But you lost your chance to become a death scythe because you couldn't resist her."

"You're just jealous because she likes me." Kurt said with a smug grin on his face. Blaine said nothing but still couldn't ignore the feeling that he had been jealous. He shook his head.

"Listen up Kurt. This time I wrote out a detailed plan on this piece of paper." He held of a small piece of notebook paper with bullets listed on it. He had thought it would be best to have a plan rather than just barging into the house like Kurt did last time.

"And that's supposed to give us an edge this time?" Kurt asked. He looked at the paper with a disbelieving and amused look on his face. "We aren't exactly going grocery shopping. A piece of paper isn't going to help us beat a witch."

"Fine, then you tell me what we need to do to beat Brittany!" Blaine yelled. When frustration or anger got the best of him then Blaine forgot everything. All he cared about was the assignment at hand. Kurt merely shrugged.

"Who knows? I vote for brute force though."

"That's your answer for everything! We have to work together here!" Blaine's voice got louder and louder.

"Alright, Blaine. I get it, you can shut up now." Kurt retorted, getting annoyed by Blaine's tone of voice. Blaine ignored him.

"Or do you not want to become a death scythe? We have to-"

"Pumpkin." The boys' head turned sharply to see Brittany standing on the path before them, her finger spinning in the air.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin…Halloween Cannon!" The pumpkin beam shot out of her hand and basted them away once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next, next day<strong>

Glowing pumpkins shot down at Blaine as he jumped and flipped to avoid them. The witch Brittany floated above atop one of her pumpkins. She giggled at Blaine's effort to defeat her.

"You should give it up. You can't beat me little boy." Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Kurt's voice rang out from the blade of the scythe.

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted back. He needed to think. There had to be a way to beat Brittany. Kurt just needed to cooperate with him. He sighed in frustration.

"Men are completely useless sometimes." He muttered. "You only ran into her house in the first place because you were hoping she was naked or something." Kurt growled.

"Now you're just making false accusations for no reason. I don't understand you sometimes. You're a man too aren't you? " Blaine was about to point out that he was gay and didn't really think like a normal man when Brittany floated down near them.

"Hey, little scythe boy. Is that mean meister giving you a hard time? Why don't you just forget about him and come be mine? I would never yell at you like he does." Blaine glared at her.

"Hold on witch. I'm Kurt's partner, not you, okay? Our conversations don't concern you." Brittany frowned and mirrored Blaine's glare.

"Is that so? We'll see about that little boy." Blaine braced himself and balanced the scythe perfectly in his hands. Brittany floated back up and reared back to fire a new wave of pumpkin bombs. Blaine leapt into the air and swung his blade, effectively slicing through the witch and her pumpkin. As Blaine was falling back towards the ground though, he looked back and only saw the remnants of the pumpkin. The witch had dodged the attack.

"Where did she go?" Blaine asked aloud.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin…Smashing Pumpkin!" Blaine spun around just in time to see Brittany in the air above. Her spell formed to giant glowing pumpkin which she crashed into the ground. Blaine jumped out of the way before it had a chance to crush him. But before he had a chance to get any farther, a rope shot out from Brittany's witch hat and wrapped around his ankle. It pulled back and flung him onto a nearby roof. Blaine skidded across the roof top and used the scythe to steady himself. Groaning, he stood up on the broken roof tiles.

"What should we try now Kurt? My attacks won't work on her." Blaine asked. He waited for Kurt to respond but the scythe remained silent.

"Kurt? Kurt, hello? What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Still the weapon remained silent.

* * *

><p>"Good times at the clubs." Spirit sang as he walked through the entrance way to the death room.<p>

"You're out drinking while your son is in trouble?" Lord Death called out. "What kind of father are you?" Blaine's father gasped.

"Blaine's in trouble? What happened?" He asked running up to the viewing glass that Lord Death was looking through. He saw his son leaping through the air as a blonde witch on a pumpkin chased him.

"He's not doing too well against this witch." Lord Death said. "It looks like he might die."

"What?" Spirit asked in disbelief. "Hold on Blaine, I'm coming." He said as he turned around. Jagged black blades shot out from his back and arms.

"Stop right there." Lord Death commanded. "Think about what you're doing. You or I could win against an opponent like that with one blow. But our skills aren't being tested right now." Spirit's blades disappeared.

"You're his father." Lord Death continued. "You must understand the situation." Blaine's father sighed and turned back towards the viewing glass.

"Blaine." He muttered.

"Still," Lord Death mused. "There's something a little weird about that witch."

* * *

><p>Brittany fired another pumpkin beam causing Blaine to skid across the roof. He dug his scythe into the tiles to stop himself from going over the edge. The blade stuck into the roof while the handle that Blaine was holding on to jutted out two stories above the street.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong. I don't understand why you haven't been answering me." Blaine asked as he dangled in the air. He waited a moment before a response finally came from the scythe.

"Blaine." Blaine sighed.

"There you are." Kurt shifted back into his human form. The only thing that was holding Blaine up was Kurt's hand now. Blaine gasped.

"Stop talking." Kurt said. He released his grip on Blaine's hand. The meister tried to hold on but he finally slipped out of Kurt's loose grasp and fell towards the street below. Gravity pulled him down until he landed in a full dumpster below. Kurt dropped down from the roof and landed beside the dumpster. His back was turned as Blaine crawled his way out of the trash.

"Hey, what did you drop me like that for?" Blaine yelled as he dropped down to the street. Kurt still didn't face him.

"I don't think we should be partners anymore Blaine. You see," Kurt spun around to face Blaine, a love struck expression on his face. "I only want to be witch Brittany's weapon now!" Blaine gasped.

"Oh, do you really want me?" Brittany squealed in delight as she floated down on her pumpkin. She jumped down and clapped her hands as Kurt walked over and stood beside her.

"Brittany! You used your magic to make Kurt want to be with you. That's a dirty trick!" Blaine shouted at the witch. But his confident demeanor fell when Kurt laughed.

"You really are stupid." He sneered. "Any man would choose a girl with a body like Brittany's. She didn't have to trick me to make me pick her instead of you." Blaine let out a shuddering breath. What was Kurt doing? Blaine always had a problem with trusting people but he never thought his own partner would turn his back on him.

"You men are all the same; playing with people's feelings like that." Blaine said with his head hung. Kurt leaving was the last straw. Everything was coming out. "I may be a man too but I still have feelings. All you people like to do flirt with every pretty girl that comes along, no matter how many heart's you break along the way." Blaine thought of his father and all of the women he had cheated on his mother with. "But you Kurt, you I actually decided to trust. I put my faith in you." Blaine's fists clenched. "I can't believe this. I wish all of you would just die!"

Silence rang through the street. Blaine raised his head. "Hey Kurt. You said that I make false accusations for no reason, right? That's what you said? Well what reason does a man have for running off just for some floozy woman?" Blaine yelled. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and threatened to pour down his cheeks but Blaine held them back. He may break down but he will not let anyone see him cry. Kurt snickered.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked with a smirk on his face. His arm shifted into a scythe blade that curved around Brittany, trapping her. "After all, I _am_ gay." Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt extended his other arm.

"Blaine!" Blaine ran over and grabbed the arm just as the rest of Kurt's body shifted into his scythe form. All he had to do was pull the blade the rest of the way for it to slice through Brittany. The witch's body transformed into ribbons of black as they contracted and exploded, leaving only a floating purple soul behind.

Kurt shifted back into his human form and walked over to the soul. Plucking it out of the air, he smiled.

"We've got them all. Good job." Kurt stared at the soul for moment. "In the end, the shape and form don't matter at all. It's the soul that matters. Nothing else."

"Once you eat that…" Blaine walked over to his partner and stared at the witch's soul. Kurt nodded.

"With this soul I'll become a death scythe." Kurt said with a dazed smile. He couldn't believe that he would finally be one of Lord Death's weapons. He dropped the soul into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it. The boys waited…and waited.

And waited.

They were expecting a flash of light or maybe a turret of power driven wind. Even for Kurt to feel different or more powerful. But nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes were wide and confused.

"I don't know." He said. The boys barely noticed when a blonde tabby cat wearing a purple witch's hat walked by and sat in front of them. Blaine finally looked over and saw it. He gasped.

"Don't tell me." He said in disbelief. "You're not really-"

"I never said that I was a witch, did I?" The cat asked. "You just made that assumption all on your own." Brittany turned back into a human and watched as the two boys gaped at her with their mouths wide open. "I'm really just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power." The boys kept staring. Brittany giggled and stood up.

"The shape and form don't matter, isn't that what you said? Huh, Kurt?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you telling me that I ate ninety nine evil souls and one cat soul? That just cannot be right!" Blaine gasped.

"And that's not all." He muttered. Lord Death's words echoed in his head._ The witch's soul is very important. If you slip up then all of the ninety nine evil souls that you've collected so far will be confiscated._

"So that means…we failed." Blaine muttered.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Kurt yelled in anger. Blaine sighed.

"We have to start all over. As the meister I'll take responsibility, okay?" Blaine tried to comfort him. Kurt didn't seem to hear him, or care for that matter.

"And I was this close to being the coolest guy in the Academy!" he yelled. Blaine almost laughed at the way his partner was acting. Then he saw Brittany standing nearby, watching the two boys.

"He just ate your soul you damn cat! What are you still doing here?" Blaine yelled. Brittany smirked.

"You aren't very smart, are you little boy? Don't you know that all cats have nine souls?" She said with a smug expression on her face. "So Kurt," She said, turning to the frustrated weapon. "When are you going to leave this dumb boy for me anyways?

"Brittany go away!" Blaine yelled at the cat. She ignored him.

"Come on Kurt. You know you want to." Kurt gave a short laugh.

"Don't get me wrong Brittany, you're really hot. But I meant what I said before. I play for the other team." Brittany frowned. Blaine's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten about that. Kurt had said he was gay.

"Oh darn." She mumbled. In a puff of smoke Brittany turned back into a cat and padded away down the street. Blaine had a feeling that they would see her again. He turned to Kurt who was sulking on the ground. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"So…you really are gay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kurt shrugged and turned to Blaine with a smile on his face.

"You never asked."

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys need to tell me if you like this. I have other stories that I need to work on and I don't want to have to continue this if no one likes it.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
